FMA: Generations, Ch 4-A Royal Wedding
by dary5
Summary: Sorry that I'm making this story speed up so quickly but I just want to make it more and more interesting! I'm thinking of making a special Royai mini-story! How about a Royai Wedding! XD Let ME know!


**Chapter 4: A Royal Wedding**

**A**aron and Paula sat next to each other at the wedding rehearsal along with Edward, Winry, Wendy, Riza, and Roy. Paula was amazed at the food that was being served. She maybe the Fuhrer's daughter, but when the chiefs cooked for Riza instead (only because they were kind and appreciated the Fuhrer and his family), it was never as luxurious as a large plate full of pork chops, beef, salad, mashed potatoes, and so much more!

Alphonse Elric came up to greet his brother and the rest of the group. "I'm surprised that Roy and Riza Mustang knew you were getting married and decided to come to your wedding." Ed smiled. "Actually, brother, um… I invited them to come…" Al smiled. Ed got up from his seat. "WHAT! YOU HAD ROY'S ADDRESS AND PHONE NUMBER BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! MUSTANG WAS MY SUPERIOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ed yelled. "Brother, you've got to be quiet! And besides, didn't you and Colonel Mustang argue a lot or something?" Al asked. "Well, yeah… but that's the past. Think about the future!" Ed scolded.

Suddenly, May went to Al's side. "Everyone, this is my bride-to-be; Princess May Chang." Al introduced May to everyone. "Wait! I almost forgot! Where's Cousin Van Hohenheim?!" Aaron asked. "Wow, couldn't you have pronounced your cousin by his first name?" Paula asked. "I know it's long, but he likes to be called Hohenheim for short." Aaron explained. "I didn't even know you had a cousin. But is your cousin a prince?" Paula asked. Aaron shook his head. "He can't be a prince until Aunt May and Uncle Al marry." He explained.

As the rehearsal continued, Van Hohenheim Elric entered the room and hugged his cousin. "Well, if it isn't my dearest cousins, Wendy and Aaron Elric. Welcome to the wedding rehearsal!" Hohenheim looks over at Paula and smiles mischievously. "Well, what's this beautiful, little goddess during here on Earth?" Aaron started to get annoyed and blushed. "Hey, She's got a boyfriend you know?!" Aaron scolded. "Well, cousin, I definitely know it's not you! But I guess I'll have to try my luck elsewhere. I just hope that whoever he is knows how lucky he is being with such a gorgeous angel like that." Hohenheim smiled. "So, young lady, can I buy you a drink? Maybe a cocktail, wine, beer, you can have any alcohol drink you want!" Now, Aaron, Riza, Roy, and Paula were annoyed. "Now, listen here…!" Paula interrupted Roy before he could finish. "I'm sorry, Prince Hohenheim, but I don't drink. And what's more; I don't trust people I just met to handle my drinks." Paula explained. "You have a brain. Now I know for certain that I want you." Hohenheim giggled.

The wedding rehearsal ended at midnight. And Paula and Aaron went up to their rooms. After changing into their pajamas, Aaron grabbed Paula's hand and led her down to the library. "Why are you taking me here?" She asked. Aaron took a book from the shelf and the entire shelf was like a gate. It actually had doors and as soon as Aaron pushed it, the doors opened and Paula was introduced to a smaller room with a small shelf at the back. Aaron nudged her to come in and he started to rummage through the shelf and picked a book titled; _The Philosopher's Stone. _"What's that book about?" Paula asked. "It's about a legendary stone that doesn't need to follow the basic law of alchemy which is equivalent exchange. Its ingredient is human sacrifices." Aaron explained. Paula's eyes grew big. "Did you say, "human sacrifices?!" She yelled. Aaron shushed her and he closed the book. They stared at each other and suddenly they both found themselves kissing. "Oh, Aaron, I'm so… confused! Reuben's my boyfriend and you're my friend and…" Paula's eyes were suddenly full of tears. "Paul… I'm really sorry. But if I really loved you…I would've never made you feel so uncomfortable and so… ugh! I'm just so sorry!" But Paula held Aaron's hand and put her head on his chest. "It's OK… I wanted you to kiss me. I just need some time to think… alright?" Aaron nodded in understanding. "But Paul, why didn't Reuben come with you?" Aaron asked. "He was on tour with his band. They're getting pretty famous now and he just couldn't make it." Suddenly, Paula's phone rang. _Huh?! Who would call me at this time? _She thought. She picked the phone.

"Hello?" Paula asked.

"Paul, its Uncle Jean. I'm sorry to wake you up at this time but… Reuben… he's… he's…"

"He's what?!"

"Paul, Reuben's dead."

A long silence fell upon the room. "I'm really sorry, Paul…" Jean said. "No… it's OK… thanks for telling me…" Paula's voice sank. "His funeral's next week on Tuesday at eight o'clock." Jean explained. "OK… How did he die?" Paul asked.

"He shot himself."

"NO! I KNOW REUBEN AND HE'S NOT SELFISH ENOUGH TO LEAVE ME!"

"Paul, calm down… I know it's hard but you've got to face facts."

"How do you even know he shot himself?"

"Well, we've found a gun in his hand and a bloody hole in his chest. So there's enough evidence that he killed himself."

"Well, if there's a tape or something you might want to look at that… I know how criminals are."

Another silence filled the room. "Alright, I'll check only because you're my favorite goddaughter." Paula wiped away her tears and smiled. "Thanks, Uncle. I'll see you next week…" Paula hung up the phone and she hugged Aaron with tears streaming down her face.

Aaron and Paula went upstairs and as Paula crawled up into her bed, Aaron slept right next to her. "I hope you don't mind… I just thought that maybe… um…" Paula shushed him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Go to bed…" she sniffled. Paula closed her eyes.

"_Paul, do you see those stars right up there?" Reuben asked. "Yeah, it's the brightest star up there." She commented. Suddenly, another star that was right next to the twinkling one that both Reuben and Paula were admiring started to twinkle also. "See, Paul, the two stars are shinning bright together. And soon enough the entire sky will be covered in stars. Just like the world." Reuben said. "What do you mean?" Paula asked. "Well, Paul, you see how the stars shine so bright but they're somewhat distant from each other?" Paula nodded. "I believe that one day; the world will come together and fight their own battles with someone there to count on." Paula was still confused. "They'll be battling against injustice, battling against greed, against revenge, against jealousy, all that but they're fighting for each other." Reuben explained. "You can be poetic in a weird way… but that's what I find so attractive about you…" Paula smiled at him. "Paul, I've got to tell you… never mind…" Reuben sighed. And right there, as all the stars appeared, they kissed under the moonlight._

Paula woke up to find Edward, Winry, Riza, and Roy in her room with shocked faces. "Paula… did you…? Ugh! Paul, you know that you're not supposed to… ugh! Paul, what happened to Reuben, anyway?!" Roy demanded. "Wait, what are you… you think that me and Aaron… last night? Dad, no! It wasn't like that! We just fell asleep in my bed and that's it!" Paula stammered. "But, Dad… Reuben's dead." Roy and Riza's faces were full of horror. Edward, Winry, and Aaron left to give Paul and her parents some privacy.

Roy put his arm around Paula, kissed her in the cheeks, and brushed her hair to the side with his hand. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know it's hard." He hugged her and somewhat cradled her. Paula started to cry again. But this time, she was glad that she got to do that with the two people she would jump off a bridge for. "It's going to be OK, baby." Riza said as she joined in the hug.

Soon enough, the wedding was starting and Paula was wearing a long, light purple gown with purple gloves and heels. She sat down next to Aaron. "Paul…are you OK?" He asked. Paula nodded. The ceremony started and everyone's eyes were on the bride and groom. After the ceremony, of course, everyone went to the wedding reception and ate and talked. Paula's parents were right there beside her. Paul was proud to call them her parents. They were very affection (which is too much for Paula sometimes), supportive, but a way _too _protective. Before the reception was over, Aaron came up to Paul while her parents were gone picking some food and he kissed her hand. "Do you know what this means…?" Aaron asked. "Yeah, you're going to become a prince and if they ever find out about our relationship, then…" Aaron shushed her and smiled. "Relax… I have a plan to avoid the coronation…" Aaron smiled mischievously. But Paula didn't like the sign of that.


End file.
